


A Hug Because I Care

by Fweeble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro cares, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fweeble/pseuds/Fweeble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has nightmares and, now you learn, so does John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hug Because I Care

It isn’t that you’re unfamiliar with hugs, it isn’t a foreign concept. You understand the mechanics behind it just as well as the next person.   
  
You’ve just never put it into practice.  
  
You don’t quite count Dave because he was a very tactile kid growing up and had made it his mission in life, at least until age six, to climb and cling onto any part of your body within reach. By the time he had grown out of it, you had almost felt like a piece of you was missing.  
  
But Dave doesn’t count because he’s your bro and that’s what happens when you raise a meteor baby on your own.  
  
You can’t help but wonder if you’re doing this wrong and you’re half tempted to wake up Dave and have him do it instead, but John trembles in your hold and you know you won’t.  
  
Dave has nightmares and, now you learn, so does John.  
  
  
  
You don’t want to know what happened during the Game.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a drabble from the Kisses meme I posted on my tumblr.
> 
> I just really liked this one.


End file.
